Episode 7175 (2nd October 2009)
Plot Fiz calls in the factory. Luke congratulates her on her wedding, but Rosie is quick to have a go at her for marrying a kidnapper and tells Luke they should sack her. Umed fits a new doorbell at the Corner Shop which has over 100 different tunes. Dev and Molly aren't impressed. Anna gives Fiz a slow cooker as a wedding present. Fiz is grateful but depressed that John isn't there to open it with her. Kevin and Sally return from their holiday. Kevin and Molly secretly arrange to meet later on. Darryl's determined to give Dev his money back. Teresa thinks he's mad. Jesse takes photos of Julie dressed as Hia-Lowa for his website. Eileen realises that he fancies Julie and insists that he sacks her. Amber sets off for the bus to return to university. Darryl begs her to stay explaining how he never banked the cheque. Dev also tries to stop her wanting to make amends but Amber leaves, furious with them both. Luke tells Rosie if she sacks Fiz then Fiz could take her to a tribunal and demand John's money back. Rosie shuts up. Sally's furious when she finds out about Fiz and John's wedding. She storms round to No.5 and tells Fiz that she will make their lives hell. Fiz tells her that she's hoping to move away anyway. Chesney's gutted and tells Fiz he's not going anywhere. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Luke Strong - Craig Kelly *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Umed Alahan - Harish Patel *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Jesse Chadwick - John Thomson *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Darryl Morton - Jonny Dixon *Teresa Bryant - Karen Henthorn *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *Last appearance of Amber Kalirai until 11th July 2011. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz suggests to Chesney they leave Weatherfield; Dev and Darryl each try to make amends after losing Amber's trust; and Eileen insists Jesse fires Julie. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,610,000 viewers (9th place). Notable dialogue Julie Carp: "I feel like I come alive when someone points a camera at me. I feel special". Jesse Chadwick: "What, you've never done any modelling before?" Julie Carp: "Oh no.... do you think I could?" Eileen Grimshaw: "Hmmm, you could do that while I'm dancing Swan Lake at Covent Garden!" Category:2009 episodes